Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth and currently final official level of Geometry Dash and the third level to be rated Demon as of Update 2.0. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 secret coins and is the first level to have a reward of more than 14 stars, with 15 stars as a reward. Description Deadlocked shows a variety of new map components. Most notable are the green rings which gradually revolve the character's gravity and add momentum. This is the equivalent of hitting the blue and yellow jump ring at the same time or hitting a yellow ring in a blue or yellow gravity portal. It also showcased the teleportation portals, in which you enter a blue teleportation portal you exit through an orange teleportation portal. The colour of the teleportation portals assume a Portal reference. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship, a key is placed high up above the moving squares, successfully retrieving it opens an area in the fourth cube which allows the player to grab the coin. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take an alternate route. *The second secret coin appears during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, you must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, you must jump on top of a disappearing block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears during the second UFO sequence, where monsters are shooting lasers at the player. After the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a saw blade, tap twice, wait a second and tap again, the coin will be acquired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another laser fired shortly after. Trivia *Deadlocked was the third level to have a slow portal. the first was Hexagon Force, and the second was Theory of Everything 2. *This level showcased the infinite color channels, activating beneath and above the green jump rings, and whenever the player landed on a platform. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first was Electrodynamix. **It's also the first level to have several triple speed portals. *Deadlocked has the earliest form change, changing to a mini wave within the first seconds of the level. **It also has the shortest segment of a certain form, with the mini wave only lasting around three-fourths of a second. *Deadlocked has the most in game text. **The text reads 'I like this part :)', which appears right before the second ship sequence. *RobTop confirmed Deadlocked to be Demon on June 7, 2015 in a shoutbox conversation and a 30 (originally 40) coins lock on August 20, 2015 in response to a few questions in TouchArcade. *This is the second level that does not have a coin in its ship sequence after Electrodynamix *This level is currently the only official demon that has a dual portal, in the dual wave. *This level also makes an interesting use of moving objects and dragons to create "enemies" in the second UFO part. The dragons appear to follow the player, shooting 'lasers' from their mouths that the player must avoid. Walkthrough Errors * At the second Wave segment, if you hit the last green ring before the Wave portal a bit late and hold your jump key, you might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync. A similar error is found in Theory of Everything 2, however, in Theory of Everything 2, the erroneous path was harder than the normal path. * If you notice, the second orange portal has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. * At 9%, if timed correctly, after going through the teleport portal, it is possible to hit the yellow jump pad before touching the gravity portal, therefore causing a crash. * During the second ball segment, at 37%, you are able to skip a teleport portal and a green ring if timed right. * At the first ball segment, it is possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. * At the first robot segment, you can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by holding longer. * During the first mini cube sequence, if you jump late instead of hitting the last gravity ring before the teleportation portal, you will see a jump pad in the the orange part of the portal and continue as normal. * At the first teleport portal set after the first secret coin location, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar. * Around the second secret coin area, RobTop has left an "alternative route". After falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump, but don't touch the green orb. If timed correctly, you will realize that you can enter a overhanging pillar (with fire on both sides), as it is hollow. You can jump off this pillar and continue normally, although this won't do anything. **It's also possible to get the 2nd coin while tapping on the green jump ring. **In the first cube segment you can go on the third antigravity jump ring and continue normally. File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Deadlocked in the main menu File:Cube59.png|Icon unlocked after completing Deadlocked with all 3 secret coins Category:Levels